Social media networks and sites (e.g., “Facebook”, “LinkedIn”, “Twitter”, etc.) continue to grow in use and importance for both individuals and businesses. Specifically for the business enterprise, social sites can provide a powerful channel to reach various stakeholders (e.g., consumers, investors, etc.) for various purposes (e.g., brand development, advertising, etc.). However, managing the varying publishing and communication requirements of multiple social sites can present a difficult challenge to companies desiring to have a presence on many channels. Various legacy software systems are available to help companies interact with social media sites, providing a common interface for publishing content, analyzing responses, and the like. However, the architectures of such systems are limited in their ability to remain aligned with the changing requirements of the various social sites, scale with the growth of the social networks, and add new social sites to the system. Indeed the aforementioned social media networks known as Facebook, LinkedIn, Twitter, are merely examples. More and more social media networks continue to appear spontaneously and at an ever increasing rate. Social media networks include any internet-connected sites or addresses that stores or refers to user-created public or semi-private profiles that are laid open in whole or in part (e.g., by the creating user) to facilitate the formation of relationships with other users of the same internet-connected site (e.g., other users who access their profile). Social media networks can operate over, and/or include any personal area network (PAN) nodes, sites or addresses that store or refer to user-created public or semi-private profiles that are laid open in whole or in part to facilitate the formation of relationships with other users of the same personal area network constituents. The fast-moving, and spontaneous formation of social media networks further exacerbates the problems attendant to scaling and managing push-and-pull interaction with them.
Techniques are therefore needed to address the problem of efficiently scaling and managing push-and-pull interaction with multiple social media publishing channels. None of the aforementioned legacy approaches achieve the capabilities of the herein-disclosed techniques for social media broker services that serve to as an agent between multiple social media sites. Therefore, there is a need for improvements.